Guide For Beginners
Everything on screenshots are translated from left to right or from top to bottom depending on the screenshot. Home screen Tap it to join the corresponding quest. It can be done from "Quest" too. Organization Menu Missions Mailbox You can receive messages and/or gifts here from management team. If your inventory is full, items are sent here too. Be careful, there is a deadline. There isn't any deadline for cards and shards acquired from gacha though. Camera Adjust You can adjust the camera to get the view you prefer. Quests Original Story It is an original story about your adventures in G.I.2 alongside Sufika, Gon and Killua. Recollection Here you can play quests and enjoy stories from the Hunter X Hunter anime. Events There are multiple kind of events you can play. Materials Materials used to level up characters. Material used to limit break characters and increase their maximum level. The color of needed materials changes according to the character's nen type. The first one allows to enhance the skill level of a card. The other ones allows to level them up. 思念のカケラ (blue flame) is used to unlock or awaken the corresponding character. It's also called shards. 覚醒のカケラ (red flame) is used to awaken any character. It's also called awakening shards. Characters When you do a multi summon, you will get 10 cards and you also get a certain amount of shards corresponding to a particular character. Once you get enough shards for a character, you can unlock that character. If you get more shards, you can further increase that character’s stats by awakening him. It is impossible to have dupes since extra shards can only be used to awaken the character. They also have their own specific skill. Using it doesn't consume any resource, it has a cool down though. The AP bar increases whenever your character use normal attacks. Attributes Characters have different attributes (rock > scissors > paper > rock ...). If you have attribute advantage, you will do more damage. Obviously if you have attribute disadvantage, you will take more damage Passive points Please check this page . Limit break It allows you to increase your character's maximum level. Awakening It increases stats and skill's level. Awakening stage is indicated at the top right in character's info page. Cards You can get them through summons. You can equip up to 3 of them on each character. They give bonus stats, passive points and have an active skill that consumes AP. It also has a short cool down. You can fuse cards with the same name regardless of their rarity (for example Iaigiri (A) and Iaigiri (B) can be fused together) to level up the skill, increase the skill's effects and sometimes decrease the amount of AP consumed. Be careful though, the skill level up isn't guaranteed. They can't be awakened/limit broken. How to play Game Mechanics * Swipe to dash. Sometimes you can see an hitbox for the upcoming enemy's attack. It means that the attack will do an important amount of damage. Swipe to get out of the hitbox and dodge it! * When you see a yellow exclamation mark, the enemy will do a deadly attack. You can either dodge it or interrupt it. Check what can interrupt the enemy's attack near his HP bar. You can stun him, blow him back or knock him down. Be careful, the temporary disable effect (for example Black Voice) does not work against bosses! *When the exclamation mark is red, the attack can't be stopped! You have to dodge it! Auto mode Just activate this : Skills' Effects Crowd Controls Debuffs Buffs Gimmicks Bosses and sometimes common enemies use gimmicks. Those gimmicks can only be countered by passive boosts. Please note that those passive boosts only work against gimmicks. For instance, the Stun Counter passive doesn't have any effects against regular stuns from skills. Also Movement Speed Reduction Counter doesn't have any effects against move speed decrease inflicted by skills. __FORCETOC__